htgawmfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dark and Stormy
right|300px es una canción de la banda Hot Chip. Su duración es de 4 minutos con 33 segundos. Esta canción aparece en el episodio Pilot de la Primera Temporada. Esta canción también aparece en el Soundtrack de la serie. __TOC__ Letras Ingles= When you're feeling dark and stormy Lemme sing this song for you In your room a forest grew Walk through and lift your blues Ah-ooh Ah-ooh Ah-ooh I'd be for you I say Ah-ooh Ah-ooh Ah-ooh I'd be for you I'd be for you I feel it spread out before me Feel i could make you want me When you hear me howlin boo In your room a forest grew Ah-ooh Ah-ooh Ah-ooh I'd brake for you I say Ah-ooh Ah-ooh Ah-ooh I'd brake for you I'd brake for you Well there's a look in her eye Can I say, can I say, can I say We made our own love Nobody helps us We'll make our own luck Outrun the sadness We made our own love Nobody helped us We'll make our own luck Outrun the sadness If you're feelings aren't a story And your lamplight's ray is dim I can offer you this organ And a song we all must sing Ah-ooh Ah-ooh Ah-ooh I'd be for you I say Ah-ooh Ah-ooh Ah-ooh I'd be for you I'd be for you We made our own love Nobody helps us We'll make our own luck Outrun the sadness We made our own love Nobody helped us We'll make our own luck Outrun the sadness We're not the same, but we're in time Is there something on my back Take a look, I'd like to see Are we living with disease |-| Español= Cuando te sientes oscura y tormentosa Déjame cantar una canción para ti En su habitación creció un bosque caminar y levantar sus azul Ah-Ah ooh-ooh Ah -OOH yo sería para ti digo "Ah-Ah ooh-ooh-ooh Ah!" yo sería para usted, me gustaría ser para ti Siento que se extendía ante mí siento que podría hacer que me quieres Cuando escuche me grita "movimiento" En su habitación de un bosque crecía Ah-Ah ooh-ooh-ooh Ah me aparean de por ti digo "Ah -OOH Ah-Ah ooh-ooh! " me apareo para usted, yo me partiría para usted Pero es la única cosa que no puedo decir ¿puedo decir ? ¿Puedo decir? ¿Puedo decir? Hicimos nuestro propio amor Nadie nos ayuda a Vamos a hacer nuestro propio amor Las notas de la tristeza Hicimos nuestra propia amor Nadie nos ayudó a Vamos a hacer nuestro propio amor las notas de la tristeza Si sus sentimientos no son una puede ofrecer este Ah-Ah ooh-ooh-ooh Ah yo sería para usted digo Ah-Ah ooh-ooh-ooh Ah me golpearía para usted, me gustaría ser para ti hicimos nuestro propio amor Nadie nos ayuda a Vamos a hacer nuestro propio amor las notas de la tristeza hicimos nuestro propio amor Nadie nos ayudó a Vamos a hacer nuestro propio amor correr más rápido que la tristeza no somos lo mismo, pero estamos intactos ¿hay algo en mi espalda Tome una mirada, me gustaría ver ¿estamos viviendo con la enfermedad |-| Vídeo Oficial thumb|center|335 px Otros Medios Soundcloud Categoría:Musica HTGAWM Categoría:Hot Chip